Meeting Jack Once More
by Neon Wish Is Estel
Summary: Takes place with 11... BOOM! The Doctor is back! A young girl called Willow drags him to Torchwood 3. Why?


"Quite a lovely night." Amy, Rory and The Doctor spun around A little girl was standing behind them as they gazed out at the ocean. Se was extremely pale with long black hair and chocolaty eyes hidden by hipster glasses. The Doctor scanned her with his sonic screwdriver.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. And you're not human." He said suspiciously.

"Hello. You're a Time Lord." She replied. The Doctor smiled.

"Right. So then, who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked."

"No! I thought you would recognize me Doctor."

"Who are you?" The Doctor's voice became sharper. The girl leaned near him.

"Willow Harkness." She whispered. He leaned back.

"Nooooooo!" He yelled, shocked. "Willow, is that really you? You've grown!" Willow nodded.

"I'm about 203 by now. Anyway, Jack needs to see you for some reason. I powered up the vortex manipulator in case the TARDIS stopped working. Who are they?" Willow asked, pointing to Amy and Rory.

"Oh, Amy, Rory, this is Willow Arcadia Harkness. Willow, this is Amy and Rory Pond." He cheerfully smiled. Rory rolled his eyes.

"No Doctor, it's Williams." He corrected. The Doctor scratched his head.

"What time is Torchwood in?

"July 14, 2015. 2:37 pm. Come along Ponds!" The Doctor and Willow dragged Amy and Rory into the TARDIS.

"Are you sure you two are not related?" Amy asked. The Doctor straightened his bow tie.

"Well, I am her god-father." He admitted. As he pulled down the lever, Willow yelled "Allon-sy!" The Docter yelled back.

"That used to be my saying!"

"Fine you idiot! Poshli!" The Doctor looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"It means let's go in Russian." The TARDIS stopped. Willow flung open the doors and shouted out.

"Dad! I'm back!" Captain Jack Harkness and Inato ran out. Jack smiled when he saw The Doctor.

"Hey Doc. You've regenerated." Jack said with a laugh. The Doctor clapped him on the back.

"Good to see you to Jack. This is Rory and Amy Pond." An angry Rory said "For the last time, it's WILLIAMS!" Jack laughed.

"Welcome to Torchwood."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE NEXT MORNING

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow made an excellent breakfast.

"Jack, why did you need me?" Jack paled at The Doctors question.

"A while ago we found an alien with your DNA. We think it's a Time Lady but we need you to check." The Doctor fallowed him to a side room. There was a girl in an incubator-like tank. The Doctor pressed his hand up against the glass.

"Jenny..." He murmured breathlessly.

"You know her?"

"Aye, she's my daughter..."

"What do ya mean that girl's your daughter?" Amy stood at the entrance to the room with Willow and Rory.

"Well..." He began. "A long time ago, I was traveling and ended up in an army base. They forcefully took my DNA and created her. She's Jenny."

Suddenly, she woke up. Jack quickly lifted the glass.

"Who are you?" She questioned. The Doctor's gave softened.

"Jenny, I'm your dad. I'm The Doctor." At that, she hugged him, sobbing. Eventually she broke off of him.

"You look so different. Have you regenerated?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. Rory, Amy, Willow, Jack, Inato and Gwen, this is my daughter Jenny. Jenny, this is Rory, Amy, Willow who is Jack's daughter, Inato who is dating Jack and Gwen. Introductions were made and all went well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx timeskip to later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Willow. Who's your mum?" Amy asked.

"I don't have a mum." Willow replied. Amy instantly felt terrible.

"I'm sor-"

"No, I actually don't have a mom. Jack was too lazy to adopt so he cloned me from his DNA." Suddenly, Willow fell over, shot. Amy shouted in shock. The Doctor and Rory ran up to investigate.

"Wait." The Doctor cautioned. Slowly, the wound closed up and the bullet fell out. Willow yawned.

"It's been a while since I was shot..." Seeing Amy's shocked expression, Jack explained.

"I'm immortal and so is Willow..." Willow pushed Jack off the building. A minute later, he climbed back up and he chased her around the building's roof. All was well. Jack and Inato FINALLY got married, Jenny began to travel with The Doctor and Willow sometimes dropped in. The world was at peace. For now...


End file.
